


День 2. Оживите мертвеца!

by serorisumu



Series: Истории для Writober 2018 [2]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: Лань Ванцзи тоскует по Вэй Усяню.





	День 2. Оживите мертвеца!

Глядя на пылающий Могильный холм, Лань Вандзи пытался вспомнить, сколько раз он думал, что потерял Вэй Ина навсегда. Сколько раз спустя дни, недели, месяцы широкая улыбка и любимый звонкий смех снова появлялись в его жизни? Казалось, так будет всегда, но только не в этот раз.

Когда ряды атакующих облетела первая робкая весть о том, что Вэй Усянь, Старейшина И Лин, уничтожен, губы Лань Чжаня чуть заметно дрогнули в беззвучном крике. Лань Сичэнь был рядом и, даже будучи вымотанным тяжёлым боем, нашёл в себе силы приобнять брата за плечи, передавая ему немного своей жизненной энергии. “Ты пытался,” - как будто говорили его объятия.

Лань Вандзи пытался столько раз! Найти, убедить, забрать в Облачные глубины, заставить забыть о Тёмном пути, жить вместе, безответно любить - но всё было тщетно.

На празднование победы Лань Вандзи не остался.

***

Помощь простым людям и заклинателям, пострадавшим от деяний Старейшины И Лин, ненадолго смогла отвлечь Лань Вандзи от мыслей о Вэй Ине. Так прошло несколько лет.

Когда жизнь потекла своим чередом, Лань Вандзи почти перестал покидать Облачные глубины, помогая заниматься брату делами ордена и проводя дни в уединённых медитациях. Но никакие медитации не помогали ему отогнать одну навязчивую мысль.

С этой самой мыслью однажды ночью (Усянь был бы счастлив видеть его нарушающим одно из правил ордена Гусу Лань!) Лань Чжань пробрался в запретную часть библиотеки ордена. Мелодия, что он искал, не могла существовать. А если бы и существовала, он никогда не осмелился бы её сыграть. Но всё же мысль о том, чтобы найти, вызвать, оживить Вэй Ина придавала ему сил.

Иногда ему удавалось вырваться из повседневных дел и скрыться в лесу, чтобы раз или два сыграть Допрос. Конечно, всё это было пустой тратой времени - каждый человек, от мала до велика, прекрасно знал, что Старейшину И Лин уничтожили полностью, не оставив ни клеточки тела, ни частички души. Ни одна душа не могла знать, где он.

 

\- Лань Чжань? Почему ты ходишь сюда каждую ночь? - Брат Сичэнь, как всегда, был крайне проницателен и знал, кто и чем занят в его ордене.

Сичэнь стоял на границе света догорающей свечи в глубине тайной библиотеки ордена Гусу Лань и спокойным, обволакивающим взглядом смотрел на брата. Конечно, он давно заметил, какого рода книги лежали на столе перед Лань Вандзи.

\- Лань Хуань…

\- Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, брат. Но не для того ли столько заклинателей отдали свои жизни, чтобы остановить распространение Дьявольского культа? Даже сейчас здесь и там продолжают появляться последователи Тёмного пути, его последователи. Нам стоит сосредоточиться на них.

Лань Вандзи не ответил, но с той ночи он больше не посещал тайную библиотеку.

***

Тринадцать лет прошло с осады Могильного холма. За тринадцать лет Лань Вандзи научился не оборачиваться с тлеющей надеждой во взгляде каждый раз, как слышит звуки флейты.

Но сегодня, на горе Дафань, всё было иначе. От корявых и визгливых звуков наспех выструганной флейты грудь Лань Чжаня будто пронзило раскалённым мечом, а воздух выбило из лёгких. Лязг цепей Призрачного Генерала, неизменного спутника Вэй Усяня, вселял одновременно и тревогу, и ликование. 

Мо Сюаньюй не был похож на Вэй Ина: его голос звучал иначе, его лицо было другим, его рост был ниже. И всё же…

“Наконец-то,” - подумал Лань Вандзи, отражая атаку Цзян Чэна. Губы его дёрнулись в несуществующей улыбке.

**Author's Note:**

> Глядя на тему второго дня writober, я не могла не.  
> Ничего не знаю про сюжет после 71-й главы новеллы (почему я не учила китайский?) и плохо помню сюжет в начале.  
> И почему я делаю это с собой?..


End file.
